


Break

by nigechadameda, WitchHobi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigechadameda/pseuds/nigechadameda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>due to personal reasons, i've had to abandon this account. and it's content. if you would like to find this work in its complete/updated form, i am now at princevince. i'm sorry for the inconvenience, that you for your support everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

due to personal reasons, i've had to abandon this account. and it's content. if you would like to find this work in its complete/updated form, i am now at [princevince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/princevince). i'm sorry for the inconvenience, that you for your support everyone!


End file.
